


Glutton

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Kudos: 1





	Glutton

It was apparent that my boyfriend liked to eat and he enjoyed the preparation, action of eating, and full feeling it brought him. Sometimes he also overate, which resulted in jolting burps, little grunts as he rubbed his belly, and stinky flatulence.  
Today was one of those days where he continued to stuff himself throughout the entire day. Several chocolate chip waffles and bacon for breakfast, corned beef hash and toast for lunch, then steak and broccoli for dinner. 

By the time it was 8 pm, he was in front of the PlayStation like normal when I heard him rip the first fart of the night.  
I ignored it but a couple minutes later, he let another one go with a little sigh of relief. “That corned beef... I knew I’d regret eating it.” 

“Is it getting to you a little?” I asked, knowing he would be willing to talk about it.  
“I haven’t taken a shit since this morning. So my belly is really bloated. This is progress cause I haven’t been able to fart til now, been too stuffed.” Down went the controller as he focused his energy on stroking his stomach. 

“I bet a little fuck would help.” The idea of his full stomach draped over me, the possibility of him letting one loose was turning me on.


End file.
